


your hand in mine (and mine in yours)

by kimbyunjeon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbyunjeon/pseuds/kimbyunjeon
Summary: In which Saeyoung wants to hold hands but he's too shy.Prompt: write a cute MM fic with 8 sentences





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I was given a prompt to write a cute Mystic Messenger fic within 8 sentences and idk man this happened

Saeyoung fidgets beside me, his mouth opening then closing again, as if wanting to say something yet full of hesitation; and he makes it more obvious by running his fingers through his hair multiple times as well as the occasional gritting of teeth.

"What is it, Saeyoung?" I ask, propping my arm on the table and leaning in closer to peer at him, causing him to jolt in his seat. 

"N-Nothing," he stammers, but he's still staring intently at me, struggling to find the words to say, then he clears his throat, "These days, uh no, I was thinking, uh," he says unintelligently then sucks in a deep breath, "I want to hold your hand," it comes out as a mumble, but I hear him loud and clear. 

I try to suppress the smile creeping up my face but eventually fail, because how could one resist smiling at the cuteness of Saeyoung?

I reach out for his hand, feeling him tense up but slowly relaxing into the touch; and when I feel his pulse, I can feel his heart beating erratically.

"I... like this, can we do it more often?" He finally asks, his eyes crinkling into perfect crescents, and he smiles as bright as the sun when I nod in reply.

"So I was also thinking," the glint in his eyes mischievous, “what do your lips taste like?” and when I raise my hand wanting to smack him on the arm for being cheeky, Saeyoung swiftly stands up to avoid it and yells “Zen taught me that!”, his face heating up as I chuckle at his attempt.

“Maybe you can try that again someday,” I say, and he visibly brightens up, “now come back here and hold my hand.”


End file.
